Ryan
Early Years Ryan Wright was born to a poor family, living in a cheap one-bedroom home. His parents didn't want him, but the court decided that he has to stay. At home, he's being abused and often beaten by his family. His parents think that he's useless, and he is the cause of their poverty. Physics Ryan has many parasites, including lice, and many other insects. He also has a skin problem, that causes his feathers to fall out. He also seems to constantly have a bad cold. Even though he has all those, He's still a great Footballer, and Hockey player. Because Ryan's family can hardly afford any comforts, they can only afford cheap, basic food. That makes Ryan weak, and skinny. Health It's a proven fact that Ryan lacks healthy food. He hardly eats at all, and all he does eat is frozen fish bait. Also, Ryan seems to have some sort of flu, and he has HIV. Apparently, his parents let him smoke when they're drunk. Another problem is that his mum layed his egg when she was just 15. Personality Ryan wasn't let improve his talents, and he grown up to be shy, and afraid. He seems to be good at drawing though. Ryan is Corneil O'Bucket's best friend. They do many things together. Corneil is the only chicken that doesn't think Ryan is filthy. Ryan has a great empathy, and he can understand anyone's suffering. Because of growing up in poverty, and having parents who are always drunk (And beat him often), Ryan has easy access to magazines of pornography. That's thed main cause of him being so perverted. Since everyone pushed him around, Ryan has quite low self-esteem, but he still fights with his peers a lot. He learned to be a good fighter, who can take down someone who's even 5 years older than him. Ryan can also insult others fairly good. Ryan is the only kid who doesn't think that Chicken Military is cool. He prefers Xylonian, and Lepardos military. Early Years Ryan was an unwanted egg that got laid after a wino party. When he hatched, from his earliest years he was abused by his parents. He got sent to a nursery with Corneil, Krzysztof and Dan, and they soon became friends. Later on, he became best friends with Corneil. Relations Corneil Corneil is Ryan's best friend. They do most things together. Krzysztof Krzysztof is Ryan's other best friend. Twitchy For Ryan, Twitchy is OK, but he doesn't like to get into trouble because of Twitchy's swearing Another thing Ryan doesn't like, is Twitchy making fun of him. Since everyone learned how great Twitchy is at having revenges, Ryan decided to always stick with him for protection. Joshua Joshua is Ryan's boss, and Ryan simply obeys him. Peter Peter is Ryan's friend. They hang out with each other a bit. Linda Evul He treats her like a responsible adult, and likes her better than his parents. He once planned to kill his parents, and move in with Linda. Pity When his family abuses him at home, other characters are shown feeling sorry for him, and sometimes try and cheer him up. These ways are not effective at all. Everyday life Ryan lives in really bad conditions. He has least money, and he makes it either by beating up other kids, or selling porn magazines. His parents take their anger out at him, and usually blame him for their poverty. Hobbies Ryan's quite sporty, and he knows how to draw well. He usually plays different games with his friends for fun. Talents Ryan is quite talented at drawing and ball sports. Ryan is forced to earn his family extra money, by drawing portraits of people on the street. He then sells them for 50p each. Spy work In order for Twitchy, Corneil and Krzysztof and him to prove that girls "Start liking each others" ''(As said by Corne il)''on their sleepover parties, Ryan went undercover to spy on them as "Ryana". He learned that instead of talking about boys as they were expected to, they start talking about other girls... That news quickly spread around the school, and YouTube. After that, Ryan was regulary sent to spy on girls, and learn their secrets as Ryana. So far it has been a complete sucess Trivia *In early comics he had four flies surrounding him. Category:Characters Category:Corneilness Absolute Category:Students Category:McGrectyc Family